The Downfall of Love
by NothingWithEverything
Summary: Despite the wrongness of their relationship, Will and Quinn are in a relationship and they're happy. Until one of them decide that it's not enough. Quill. Please R&R! T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N : This is my first ever Glee fanfiction, and this is my second fanfiction. I intend to make this a multi-chapter fic, but I want to see the response first. I have noticed that Quill don't really have many fans, or Fan Fiction so this is my contribution to the pairing. Also, in my story Sam didn't dump Quinn because she cheated on him, the whole Finn/Quinn thing didn't happen YET when they broke up. So, maybe it's safe to say that it's AR.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray. That is the girl, or the woman that's been inside Will Schuester's mind for weeks, even months. He had tried to refuse this temptation, to run his fingers through her soft silky hair, to touch her, to even feel anything towards her that's not paternal. He had failed. After she came to him crying on how Sam had dumped her so that he can be with Santana, he honestly had no idea on how to feel. A part of him were sad for the girl in front of him because she's in so much hurt, part of him were glad that she's now single.<p>

They have been each other's confider for the next few weeks. Quinn had told Will all of her problems, from Sam and Beth, to her snotty English teacher. Will had also confided in her, how he felt about Emma, how he thought that, after all of this, he's not sure if he had ever loved Emma. Quinn took it very seriously, she didn't dismiss him, instead she listens and watched her thirty year old something, told her about his suffering.

One day, a little unnecessary detail slipped. Quinn had asked him, if he ever knew how it truly feels to be in love with somebody that you're not supposed to. He had answered yes, because the fact is, no matter how wrong, he's in love with the blonde that's more than ten years younger than him. That day, he had kissed her for the first time, and he had never felt more alive. He immediately apologized, but Quinn begged him to please, try to give this, whatever it is, a chance. He had told her that he needed time, that she's not thinking straight, and that this is big, and they can't just jump into this.

The next week, she had come by to his office, she had told him that she wanted this, and no matter what the risks, she wanted to be with him. The truth be told, he felt the same. They agreed to take things slow and quiet. After the whole pregnant thing, she doesn't need another drama in her life right now. She had told him, that she's in this for the long run. Right now, he's not so sure if she meant what she was saying to him.

They had been dating for six months, and that was when he heard about Finn and that stupid kissing disease. After knowing what Santana's like, he never immediately trusts everything that she says, especially in public and in front of the whole Glee club. But, somehow, deep down he knows what she was saying was true. He had wanted to confront her at the clinic, and that's when he heard them, how, despite everything that she has said, she cheated on him, with Finn of all guys.

Right now, he's moping in his office, because he falls in love with a teenage girl that's way younger than him, and probably feels nothing but a crush towards him. He was grading the horribly written Spanish essays when he heard someone knocking his office door.

"Come in." The door opened and revealed Quinn Fabray with guilt written all over her face.

"Quinn, what's up?" He pretended to keep working on grading the papers, because he knows what's coming his way. He knows what she's going to say, and he knows that he's not going to like it.

She walked over to him, took a seat on his desk, and took his pen away from him. As she does this, he looked her in the eye, and she can see all of the hurt in his eyes, hurt that she caused.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly, taking his hand.

"So it's true huh?" He leant back into his seat, his eyes diverted from hers, trying to keep what's left of his dignity.

"You know it was,"

"But why Quinn? I thought we were happy together." He looked at her, and he had to resist the temptation to touch her, because he doesn't know if she's going to let him.

She sighed, "I can't be in a relationship that has no promise of a future Will. I just can't anymore, with Finn, there's still hope."

"I thought you love me."

"I do. But sometimes, love is not enough."

"No, it's not enough because you decided that it's not enough. Do you even love him?"

"I…I don't know, but I've made my decision, and I'm keeping it. I'm sorry Will, I love you, but it's over."

He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, so he stood up, cups her face and kissed her. She responded and kissed him back almost immediately. Sitting in his desk she opens her legs and grabs his waist, pulling him closer in an intimate position. After minutes of kissing, he pulled away, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw the love that she feels towards him, but he also saw the truth. The truth that no matter how wonderful this relationship was to him, it's over. He stepped away and she stepped down from his desk, she kissed him one more time on his forehead and said that she's sorry again. She then walked to the door, and closed it behind her, leaving Will in his thoughts.

_Just when did things started to take its downfall?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please read and review! No offense to the Finn/Quinn or Sam/Quinn pairing, I simply like Quill better. Constructive criticisms are always welcome! If I get a good response I will post another chapter. So tell me in your review if I should continue this. Or you can also Message me if it suits you better! :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Well, I'm back with another chapter, I intended on posting this yesterday, but I couldn't log into my account, and then my Internet went down :(. This chapter is longer than the first one (yay!). Like I've said constructive criticisms are always welcome, please review so I know if the chapter's good or bad. I forgot to put the Disclaimer on the first chapter (yes, I am forgetful) so here it is...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, the characters, or 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden. I own my fanfiction account though. (at least, I think i do)**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since that day. The day where Quinn told him that it's over. After she left, he assured himself that he will get over the pain. He has to get over the pain. He already knew how pathetic it is to keep chasing the woman that doesn't want to be with you. He has no intention of repeating that cycle again, but then, it's been a month and he was still looming over her, and he realized that maybe 'pathetic' is just the way he is, because he couldn't move on, not from her.<p>

Finn and Quinn didn't even try to keep it a secret anymore. He had noticed something similar about the look on Rachel's face when she saw them together. It was the same look the he put on behind their back.

He dreaded it every single time he steps into the choir room, something that he thought of as impossible, but happened anyway.

It was a really bad day. Sue went on another rampage because the Glee Club borrowed the Cheerio's _ladder._ It wasn't even their ladder. It was just a ladder that's conveniently placed at the gym. Well, at least that's what he thought, because obviously Sue's not on the same page. He already snapped at a student because he wrote his name wrong in his test. The student just looked at him with wide eyes because it wasn't like him to be angry to people like that. He doesn't know if he can keep it together seeing _them_ at the Glee Club.

When he stepped into the choir room, Quinn was talking about _something _with Mercedes and Kurt with Quinn facing the door. He smiled slightly, remembering the times when Quinn couldn't even stand being in the same room as the Glee kids. As he walked to the piano, Quinn noticed him and their eyes met. Her smile faded, and he quickly looked away, because he couldn't let her see him like this, all miserable and broken. Not long after, the guys came in. Finn didn't waste any time and took a seat beside Quinn. Her attention immediately turned to him, and it just made Will remember that now he will always come in second to Finn.

"Okay guys, let's get started." They slowly reduced their conversation and turned their attention to him, and he put on his best happy expression.

"So, like I promised, today each and every single one of you are going to perform your song of choice. So, without further ado, let's start with…" He looked at every one of them, and somehow everybody's pointing at Finn.

"Finn, okay why don't you come up and sing your song?" And after he said it, he realized that he had talked so quietly, and he's surprised any of them had heard him.

Finn walked to the front of the group with a smug grin on his face, and he really hated how Finn gets to be happy and he gets to be miserable.

"Well, I want to dedicate this song, to Quinn, for being so awesome and this is my promises to you." Will mentally rolled his eyes, _of course, who else would it be? _He sarcastically thought.

Will walked and stood behind the piano behind Finn. As soon as he heard the intro he recognized the song, because he planned to sing this song to her when they reach their first year anniversary.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love your more with every breath _

_Truly madly deeply do…_

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful_

_Cos, I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living, A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_Cos, it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come…_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love your more with every breath _

_Truly madly deeply do…_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As soon as he finished the song, the glee club cheered for him. Quinn had a huge smile on her face, and it hurt Will, because if they were still together, he'll be the one singing that song to her.

"Well Finn, the song was good but you didn't sing it right." He walked over to Finn, and Finn looked at him disapprovingly.

"What? How?"

"Well it can be that you're just didn't practice enough, or you didn't mean what you sang." Will said casually, trying to make Finn think that his judgments were objective and was not simply because he hated Finn so much for taking Quinn away.

"Oh, I must be not practicing enough, thanks Mr. Schue," Finn walked back to his seat not as enthusiastic as he was when he stepped up. The other kids didn't notice and simply went on discussing whose going next, well all of them except Quinn who had an angry and a little surprised look on her face, but he just shrugged it off and went on with the lesson.

After all of them came up and performed, Will was amazed on how the kids have grown in the past year. For one moment, he actually forgot about his problems. Unfortunately it only lasted about fifteen minutes before reality caught up with him.

"Wow, guys that was great! You guys did a really great job!" All of them cheered, even Finn that was a bit glum after Will's comment. Quinn though, still has that look on her face, and kept looking at him, and he's surprised that nobody else, even Finn, noticed her staring.

"Well, I'll see you guys next week, we're going to start to prepare the songs we're going to sing for Nationals!" The kids left, and Will started to stack up the chairs when he heard mumblings outside, he cranked up his hearing ability to try to understand the mumblings better.

"_You're not coming?" _

"_No, I want to ask him something first, it's about my solo." _And as soon as he heard that voice, he recognized it as Quinn's. So he concluded that the other was Finn.

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_See you tomorrow."_ He felt her walked into the room, and pretended that he didn't eavesdrop on her conversation. He glanced behind his shoulders a bit to look at her.

"Quinn, what's up?" He said as he walked around the room picking up chairs.

"Isn't that supposed to be my question?" Her voice was filled with something that he interpreted as irritation.

He gave a nervous laugh, "What's that supposed to mean?" he turned his back to her.

"Will, stop it. You know what I meant, that comment on Finn, you didn't do that to anybody else."

He turns around then, "He's not good enough. I'm just doing my job, but I guess I can't do that without every single human in this world judging me!" After he said it, he realized he has been shouting, but he didn't care anymore, the school's deserted anyway.

She walked over to him, "Not good enough? Is he not good enough for the song, or not good enough for me?" She looked at him straight in the eye, and Will remembered that she can always read him no matter what his moods were.

"Both." He said softly, they were standing so closely then, but he kept eye contact.

"Will… I'm sorry that I did this to you. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that, but it's not for you to decide whether or not Finn is good enough for me."

He shook his head slowly and looked down, "Sorry doesn't cut it Quinn." He looked back up, and he realized he can't lose her entirely. He leant down to kiss her, and just as their lips were about to meet, she pushed his chest and stepped away.

She looked at him in the eye, as she fought back tears, and she saw the desperation in his eyes. "It's the only thing that I can give you right now…" She looked down and turned away from him, she glanced one last look behind her shoulder, "Goodbye Will…"

Will stood there for what seemed like hours, but probably only seconds, as he contemplated on what has happened in the past month. He took a seat on one of the chairs. He had tried to forget her, and that fell short.

_If I'm going to lose her, I won't go down without a fight._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, right now you probably know what the next chapter's going to be about. I am planning to add a twist later, but right now I am still setting the plot on the story. I already know where I'm going to take this to, but I need help and ideas to get there, so tell me what you think! .Thanks a lot for sushi91 and GleekyGirl for subscribing to this story. Huge thanks for reviewing : GleekyGirl (here's the second chap for ya (well, technically it's the first but you know what I mean)) ; Ruby (glad to be a part of the Quill fandom).**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuses whatsoever for that. BUT, I will finish this story. I hate it when authors leave their story before it's finished, so I won't do that. I need to mention though that if anybody's interested to be my BETA READER I would be eternally grateful, since editing is not one of my strong suit, but for now I hope you can still enjoy this story anyway. Thank you for all of you who reviewed, and read this story.**

**Disclaimer : Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. If I owned it, the original cast would stay for ten seasons.**

* * *

><p>The day after Will and Finn's unnoticed and slightly subtle rivalry, Quinn knew the moment she woke up that it would not be a good day. She just knew; call it a sixth sense or whatever.<p>

At midnight, there was a blackout; she knew because she wasn't actually sleeping, her mind was filled with pictures of a certain unnaturally curly haired teacher. She managed to sleep at about 3 A.M. without realizing that her alarm was turned off because of the blackout and didn't go up.

She woke up to the sound of her mother yelling, telling her to get up, and nothing is more irritating than waking up to the sound of her mother's high-pitched voice. She picked up everything that she needed for school in lightning speed, so she was saved from being late. _Or so she thought._

When she reversed her car from the driveway, the sound of something like a_ gunshot_ startled her. She walked outside and couldn't believe what she saw. Her car's tire just literally exploded! How did that happen anyway? She ran to her mother begging her to give her a ride, which her mother agreed to. (_Yay mothers!__)_

When she arrived at McKinley's parking lot, she ran to the front door, and to add insult to injury, she got slushied. She just stood there, stunned to actually do anything, and the bell rang.

She grudgingly walked to the girl's bathroom, cleaned herself off, changed her clothes _(She always brought a spare these days) _and walked to her class, and ended up being late anyway. So, needless to say she wasn't in a good mood that day. To top it all off, her next period was Spanish, and she had to see Will Schuester with his heartbroken expression and pretend that she didn't knew the cause of that face.

So, after she got scolded for being late, she zoned her way out through History. Finn was there beside her in History, and he wasn't being much of a help. He didn't ask her about her morning at all, not even for a small talk or something, and he didn't seem to realize that she didn't want to hear about how awesome it was when a kid ate his father's burning cigarette and lived.

After History was over, _(Finally! Who cares when something happened in the past anyway? Aren't you supposed to prepare for the future in high school?)_ She, again, reluctantly walked to Spanish class. Although a miracle happened that made her thought she may be hoping for something good _way_ too hard. Will Schuester, the uptight, overall good guy, Spanish teacher, _and _her heartbroken ex-boyfriend, was actually smiling!

She stood there for a few seconds, mouth slightly opened, and she was sure she looked like an absolute idiot.

"Quinn, is something wrong?" He stood up from his desk and lowered his head a little so he's more or less her height, but he kept his distance, and from anybody else's point of view it would look like a father that was trying to find out what was wrong with his daughter, which was a little bit creepy considering she still remembered the quiet nights they spent in his bedroom when they were together.

"What? Oh! Um... No, nothing, nothing's wrong I just... I just remembered that I forgot my Spanish book! Yep, that's right I just remembered..." She trailed off, not sure what she could say that would not make her look like an idiot.

"Oh, well just write notes in your other books and you can rewrite them on your Spanish book at home, right?" His smile turned into a grin, and she was _almost_ sure he knew the real reason of her idiotic look.

"Right, you're right. Thanks, Mr. Schue" She put on a faked smile and walked to her chair, beside Finn.

Finn looked a little concerned, "You okay? It's not like you to forget things."

She glanced up at him and forced herself to keep her gaze to him. "It's fine, I just woke up late, and I had to hurry."

He looked really relieved after that statement. "Oh! Well you don't have to write notes if you don't want to, it'll be like working twice as hard than usual. You can copy my notes if you'd like?"

She smiled at him, a real genuine smile this time, _god he can be so adorable sometimes! But __I__ think it__ would__ be a miracle if __I__ can actually read his writing. _"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

He seemed to accept her answer, and nodded. He seemed a little awkward there, but maybe it was just her.

As if on cue, Mr. Schuester/Will started the lesson with his fluent Spanish that nobody really paid attention to. She didn't particularly like Spanish, but she felt bad if she didn't pay attention, so she did, and because she paid attention she noticed how he seemed _almost_ happy was as if yesterday had never happened. It was almost as if the whole time they've been together didn't happen. He smiled and taught just like he used to do.

_This is weird.__Should I ask him about it? Does he have someone new in his life? Should I even care anymore?_ Even though she broke off their relationship doesn't mean she stopped caring about him. No, she just didn't see future in their relationship, and with Finn she did... Sometimes. What if his smiley face was just a facade? What if he intended to kill himself or something? A lot of people act weird and lovey dovey before they kill themselves... Yep, she'll definitely ask him about it.

After the class was over she told Finn some lame excuse that he always believed, and stayed behind. He had free period after this, and the class would be empty. She remembered because she memorized his schedule so they can steal a few 'study break' time here and there.

After all of the students were out of the class, Will was arranging his desk that was full of student's half-hearted homework. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to notice her. She waited, for a few seconds before she ran out of patience, and cleared her throat. He looked up at her, "Quinn, can I help you with something?" His face looked curious, but there seemed to be a mixed expression there, there's another expression that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Are you okay? You seemed... Happy..." She felt stupid saying that, but it was the truth, nobody got from _that _depressed to _that_ happy.

He laughed, "Is that a bad thing?" His voice was teasing, as if he knew how awkward she felt right now. They used to share a bed damn it, and now simply carrying a conversation was uncomfortable.

"Stop playing Will." She glared at him; she was definitely not in the mood for games, not after everything that has happened today.

"Whoa, somebody's grumpy..." He raised his eyebrows, but his smile turned into a grin, and she suddenly had an urge to throw him to the wall, rip off his shirt and... wait, what? No, no, no, no, no, no, she will not be attracted to this side of him, this younger and childish side of him, not again.

"Hey, you okay? You're getting red, do you have a fever or something?" He stepped closer to her and put his palm on her forehead. God, she missed his touch.

"No, I'm fine, just had a bad day." She pulled his hand away from her skin. It felt as if she was burned inside of her skin. She knew this feeling, but she just hoped that maybe she was imagining it. "I'm worried for you, Will" She looked up at him, and he was no longer smiling.

"Worrying doesn't change a thing, Quinn. It doesn't change the fact that you don't think that I'm good enough for you. It doesn't change the fact that Finn is your boyfriend now. And it definitely doesn't make me feel any better." He looked at her, his gaze so intense that she had to look away.

"You're not gonna kill yourself, are you?"

His face looked confused for a moment, then changed to amusement, "What?"

"Just answer me, Will." It's already hard to handle his heartbroken state, but she can't deal if he killed himself over her. That's just... bad.

"No, I'm not gonna kill myself, Quinn." He smiled again, and that was enough for her. "But, you definitely look like you will." He added, his eyes sparkled with amusement. _How can he change so fast? One time he's sad and all dramatic, the other time he's acting like a jerk, the next time he could be singing in the rain, who knows? _

She scoffed, "Yeah, well after the awesome morning that I had it wouldn't be a surprise."

He chuckled, he always found it funny when she's being sarcastic, she didn't knew why, everyone throw sarcasm once in a while. "What happened?" He asked, motioning for her to sit down in one of the front row chairs, he leaned back to his desk, and crossed his arms.

She sighed, sat down, took a deep breath, and told her story from the time she woke up until her being late to History. She didn't tell him about her reason for sleeping late though, because, duh...

He listened intently, and she missed this, she missed someone that would ask her about her day, and her problems and didn't try to provide ridiculous solutions.

"Wow, that's a pretty interesting morning." He grinned at her, She wasn't sure if he was trying to make her feel better, or if he's trying to make fun of her, but knowing him, it was probably the first one.

They stayed silent for a moment, and laughed together. Well not, like laughed out loud, but you know, a laugh nevertheless.

"Thanks for listening, Will." She smiled at him, and this was by far the most peaceful moment they've had in the last few weeks.

"My pleasure, Quinn. You can always talk to me, you know." She knew the possibility of that was close to zero, since she still felt a little awkward when she's alone with him, and a whole lot guilty. But it was nice to know that at least he was willing to talk to her now.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Schue" And with that she's out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Leave a review to let me know. ALSO, again, if anyone's interested to be my BETA READER, PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Update! I actually wrote this a long while ago, but haven't edited it. Editing is obviously very important, but I don't really fancy doing it. _Sorry!_. Anyway again, anyone interested to beta-read this, PM me :). Also I updated this after I read a friend's story (You know who you are) and it inspired me to update faster (don't know how it just did).**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter, thank you to everyone that read, or reviewed, or subscribed to this story. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, If I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

* * *

><p>He watched her as she walked out from his class; she had called him by his last name.<p>

It wasn't rare since he was her Spanish teacher and her Glee Club Director, but it was rare for her to call him that when they were alone.

He felt a little heavy because she just reminded him of his position, and why this relationship was so wrong for both of them, but he couldn't help but remember the times when she used his name in the throes of passion because she wanted to live out a fantasy in his office after hours. Despite his hollow heart he chuckled at the memory.

Although, when she told him about her bad, unlucky, straight from hell morning, he noticed something.

He had a sliver of hope when he realized that despite what she said, what she did, she missed _them_ too. _Maybe she's just confused?_ It wouldn't be the first time if she was.

Their relationship was all sorts of complicated, and behind her womanly behaviors she was still a couldn't force her into anything, he didn't have the heart to do it, but she needed to know that their relationship was still an option.

He needed her to know that he would always be by her side no matter what.

His next class came in while he was musing and he pushed the thought of Quinn to the back of his head.

There was no Glee rehearsal that day, so after school he decided to grade the kids' Spanish homework, and there was a lot of _red_ involved.

He sighed and shook his head, _why don't any of the kids the decency to at least try to do their homework better?_ It made him look like he wasn't capable of teaching his students.

He graded and checked the kids work, all the while thinking about a certain blonde that happened to be his love/ex-girlfriend/student. He wanted her, but he didn't want to force her, he wanted her to want him.

He just didn't know how to make her want him. He shared a lot with Quinn and he didn't know if anything would surprise her anymore.

What should he do? Should he woo her with romantic gestures and romantic dinners, accompanied with romantic music and violins? He shuddered a bit at the thought, since it seemed way too old-fashioned and he didn't want to seem old at all.

Should he sing to her? No, Finn did that just yesterday and he didn't want to be compared to him. Plus, he doubted Quinn would want to be alone with him too much, and singing a romantic song dedicated to his ex-girlfriend in front of the Glee Club didn't hold that much appeal either.

He didn't want to seem desperate, cause you know, he's not.

He felt like a teenage boy trying to figure out how to make the head cheerleader like him. Which, maybe not that far away from reality, except for the teenage part, and also the fact that she wasn't a cheerleader anymore, but not too long ago she was.

He sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair.

He put the already graded homeworks in his bag, and went outside to his car.

His head was pounding, something that was caused by the combination of the student's homework and planning how to get Quinn Fabray.

He figured he needed coffee, and there was this new coffee shop not far from his apartment, and he'd been meaning to go there for a while now.

He got into his car, turned the ignition twice before it lighted up, and drove to the coffee shop.

He parked on the road at the side of the curb, and got out of the car. He left his briefcase in the car, since it was kinda heavy, and he figured he didn't need it anyway.

He pushed the front door open, and stopped in his tracks. There she was, in a green apron, and a black women's polo shirt. _Quinn Fabray_.

She was looking down smiling, at what he didn't know, and when she looked up her eyes widened and he just couldn't help but smile.

"Will... What are you doing here?" Her voice was sort of breathy, and she cleared her throat a little. She looked a little guilty, like she was making a deal with the devil before he came in, but maybe he just read into things too much.

"Umm... buying coffee?" He laughed and stepped in front of the counter, there was nobody else but them at the time, and the smell of coffee and a little bit of bread lingered in the air.

"Oh, right, sorry... I'm just not used to seeing a familiar face around here... What do you want?" She straightened and smiled at him. A little smile but it was there.

"Just a black coffee... and maybe one of those chocolate cakes over there." He gestured to the display beside her.

She chuckled, "Black coffee and a chocolate cake? Really?" Her smiled turned into a teasing smile, and for a moment he forgot that they were supposed to be exes.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" His eyes followed her as she put his order in the cash register.

"Nothing, it's just..." She trailed off. "To-go or are you going to eat here?" She turned back to face him.

To-go, he shouldn't stick around too long, "Here, I prefer the live eating and drinking experience." He smiled, one of those boyish smile that he used when he flirt with women.

She laughed, a real laugh, thank you... And turned to prepare his coffee on the coffee machine behind her.

"What were you going to say earlier?" He asked, she turned her head at him and raised her eyebrows, she smiled and after finishing the coffee she brought the cup back to him.

"It was just so you..." She looked down at that, and started to prepare the cake.

"Why are you here?" He changed the subject, since the conversation was going quite well and he didn't want to ruin it with anything at all.

She chuckled, "My mom told me that it's a good idea to try to have a side-job, she said that it'll train me to be an independent person early, and the money could help to pay for college later." She brought him the cake and put her hands beside the cash register, "Her friend owns this shop, and I like it. The job's not that hard, and I only work after school when there's no Glee rehearsal, and the shop's not as packed as it is in the morning."

He gave her the money and she handed him the change, "There's only you here?" He asked as he looked around, she was right, the store's pretty much empty, but he figured nobody hangs around for coffee at night. He figured most of the customers order their coffee to go.

"Yeah, well, there's one more person in the back office, but she mostly do inventory and things like that. The early shift has more people. The owner thought that hiring somebody else for the night shift is a waste, since not a lot of people come at once at night, and probably because there's Starbucks right around the corner. It's a miracle the people still come to this place for coffee." She chuckled a little bit.

"Well, the store's empty, and there are no more customers to attend to... Do you want to join me?" He grinned; one of those provocative grins that he hoped would make her do what he wanted.

"I... I don't know..." she looked to the side, and shifted her weight. At least she looked like she was thinking of saying yes... That's a step up, wasn't it?

"Look, we can just talk, I don't have a lot of friends, and you're one of those very rare people." Wait a minute, did he just admit that? Great, Schuester, that's just the way to attract a girl. He mentally rolled his eyes for his unpolished flirting skills. Instead of looking like a ladies' man, he looked like a lonely old man asking for pity.

Aaaaand there it was, the pity. Her eyes basically ooze pity for him, but there was a little guilt there he thought.

"I'll keep you company." She smiled and walked around the counter, and sat down at one of the chairs in the store, right beside the front window. Since the store's not too big, she could easily go back behind the counter in case a customer walked i

He sat down across from her, _at least she sat with me, although not for the reason that I wanted to._ He wanted her to sit with him not out of pity, but whatever.

They talked for almost an hour, about everything and nothing. It reminded him of the days when they were still together, they used to do this almost every day back then, they were careful though, they couldn't risk anyone finding out about their relationship.

"Does anybody in the Glee Club know you work here?" He took his last bite of the second chocolate cake as he asked that. In the middle of the conversation, she made hot lemon tea for herself because he insisted on buying something for her because he felt bad that he was the only one who was drinking. She wouldn't let him pay for it though.

She took a sip of her tea, "No, not really. I'd prefer if it stay out of McKinley." He chuckled at that, he knew that the kids may make fun of her status of working in a coffee shop. Not the Glee kids, but the others. Jacob bin Israel will put it in the front page of the school's newspaper though, he thought.

"Does Finn know?" He didn't know where that came from, but he was curious since Finn's his rival for this girl at the time. As ridiculous as it sounded.

"No, he doesn't." She looked down at her tea, tapping her fingers on the mug, and licked her lips which only made his attention drawn to her lips. God, he missed those lips.

"Why?" That question flew before he could stop himself, and immediately regretted it when she looked up quickly at him, her gaze hot, and he knew she was mad.

"Is that what this is about? You want to mock my relationship with Finn? Compare it with us? You think you're a lot better than him?" Whoa, that hurt. He didn't think he's better than Finn, he just thought he was better for her, and she made it seemed like he was so much worse than Finn.

He stayed silent, shocked at her outburst, hurt by her question, or maybe better called as statement.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Will, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't have asked you that question anyway. It was intrusive, and I'm sorry." He smiled, and she took his hand, interlacing their fingers, and a little tingle shot up his spine and he couldn't help but wonder, if she felt it too.

The conversation went back to normal after that, and he left a few minutes later. She hugged him goodbye, and he said the coffee was so good he was thinking of going back the next day. She laughed and told him that he's welcomed anytime.

That night, as he lied there on his bed, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. **

**Huge thank you to the lovely Laughingandsighing for beta-reading this. I apologize for the long, long wait. Personal life (and studies) got in the way. Thank you for all of you that's been sticking with this story, I truly appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was finally at peace. More or less. Her last conversation with Will at the coffee shop two weeks ago was nice, like, two peaceful conversations in one day with your : 'ex that also happened to be your teacherGlee director and best friend?'

She wasn't going to lie, she missed that.

Granted, that conversation had also made her feel guilty as hell because of his "_I'm lonely"_ statement. Well, he didn't actually say those words but it was clearly there between the lines.

Also, the fact that they seemed to be talking normally again in the last week was also a plus.

_Finally, things may be normal again._ . .

_I didn't jinx it, did I?_

Well, it was normal until she arrived at McKinley and her young-handsome-muscular-curly haired teacher/ex arrived in a freaking sports car_. _

She was stopped in her tracks as she took in the completely different William Schuester. He parked… _it _ in his usual spot, and she could safely say that a lot, if not all, the students (especially the females) were staring at him.

To make an even bigger bang, as he got out of the car, she noticed he was wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, without a tie.

He looked like the cover picture of the All-American millionaire playboy, and she swore she could hear "Sexyback" playing in the background. But really, the only thing that was running through her mind at the time was: _What the HELL? _

He walked to the front door of the school carrying his briefcase that was also super classy. As she gaped at him (his behind actually, along with many female students) another thought crossed her mind. _Is it just me, or is that guy the sexiest man on earth?_

She shook her head and decided that she would ask him later. A change was good, but a change this good deserved a few raised eyebrows.

Despite the fact that William Schuester managed to shake her again (Just because of his change, nothing else. . ._right__?_) She went through her day quite normally: she hung out with Finn; he dropped her in front of her class when their class was not the same, he kissed her and said goodbye; they had lunch together.

All in all an everyday occurrence for them, and that was the difference between Will and Finn.

With Will, every day was almost never the same, sometimes he would slip little notes in her returned homework assignment (Some people may think it's creepy but she thought it was cute); he would call her at the most unexpected time; and, just like at the coffee shop, sometimes he would simply show up out of nowhere.

With Finn, every day was almost the same, no surprise visit, no surprise call, basically nothing was surprising, but Finn gave her stability and that was what she wanted. . . _right__?_ No, no, no, no of course it was, what was she thinking?

Anyway, after school she walked through the halls of McKinley heading to William Schuester's office determined to ask him what was going on. She was just curious and worried - it was fine to worry about him as a friend- right? She didn't need to be his girlfriend or anything.

She entered his office, and - _Thank God!_ - it still looked exactly the same. She didn't know what she had expected, for his office to turn into a loft and for him to suddenly have a hot, sexy secretary that wears short dresses to work? _Pfft, yeah right._

He looked up then, and smiled that wide grin that made her weak at the knees._ Ahem, USED to, not anymore._

"Hey, Quinn, what's up?" He asked, leaning back on his chair and setting aside the papers that he was grading.

She didn't waste any time "What's going on?" She stepped closer and braced her hands on the back of the guest chair.

"What do you mean?" He just continued looking at her with that innocent face as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You, Will, what's going on with the suit, and the car, and the _"Sexyback"_ song?" She said, wildly gesturing around her.

He chuckled and furrowed his eyebrows, "The _"Sexyback"_ song?" His grin dimmed a little, and was replaced with a more confused expression, but it was still there.

Her cheeks blushed a little, "No, forget I said that, but. . . Will, you know what I mean, stop playing."

He didn't move at first, just stared at her, then he got up and walked around his desk, and leaned to the front of his desk, hands in his pockets, "I had an intervention."

Her eyes widened, _okay, she didn't expect that_. "Okay. . . who—"

"Initiated it? I did."

"Huh?" _Okay, now she was just plain confused._

"Well, after being called uptight almost every day in McKinley, finally I decided that it was enough. I'm going to be a different man now. A better, more relaxed man." As he said this he stepped closer to her so that they were only a foot away now.

"How do you know for sure? How do you know this change is for the better?" She tilted her head to look at him.

"Sometimes we just have to wait and see." He smiled then, but not one of those sexy, playful smile that he gave earlier. This smile was sweet, and as she took in that moment, she realized that she may not be over him yet.

She hastily took a step back, "Yeah, well, just watch your credit card purchases." She said as she moved toward the door.

He laughed, "I'll make sure to do that."

She turned around to face him, her hand on the knob. "I'll see you later, Will." He barely got a chance to reply before she bolted out of the room.

_Nooooooooo__ I'm over him! I have to be! _

After school, as usual she went home, she didn't have Glee and she wasn't in the mood for Finn, and him asking, "What's going on? Do you have the Yeuk or something?", and her replying "Huh?" over and over again.

Just like the good student she was, she did her homework, studied and got ready for work.

She served a few customers (It's never been more than a few really) and waited for the next customer.

She waited, and waited, and waited, until finally the bell jingled and there it was, the 'SexyBack dude'.

"Hey Quinn." He gave her a grin, he wore a black pants, a white shirt, a black vest and a tie, and he looked so sophisticated. _What is up with that guy?_

"Hi Will. . . Black coffee and Chocolate cake again?" _Keep cool, Fabray, even though he looks super-hot in that suit you're going to stay calm, and be just as sophisticated as he is._

"Hmm. . . I think I'll try a cheesecake this time. But yes black coffee."

He watched her as she prepared his order, she knew because he wasn't exactly being subtle about it.

"I've been thinking you know. . ."

"Thinking about what?" She kept her back to him, not because she wanted to avoid looking at him, she just had to be professional and do her job. Not because she didn't want to give one look at him and fall to his charming and sophisticated good looks. . . Nope, she was being professional. That was it.

"About our break up. . ."

She turned around at that, eyes wide as saucers.

"You were right, we weren't working out, and I am sorry about that, and maybe this is just what we need."

"Oh. . ." _OH?_ _That__ wa__s the best she __could__ do?_

"Will. . . What's going on? You changed your look completely, you got a new car, and now this? You've never said that before." _Yep, that's more like it, keep calm, keep calm._

"I told you I had an intervention, whatever's happened between us, it's in the past. There's no use in wallowing over it. You moved on, I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship, but this is how I try to live in the present, and the future. Not the past."

They stared at each other, her trying to figure out if he meant it, and him trying to figure out. . . whatever.

"Do you have my order?" He asked softly, as if not to break the tension.

Without another word she turned around, grab his order and walked to the cashing register.

He paid his coffee and cake, and didn't say a word about her making his order to-go without even asking him first.

"I'll see you later Quinn. . ."

She watched him walk out of the store, and wondered if he had just made the decision to walk out of her life too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn stayed absolutely still. She blankly stared out the door as bits of fear suddenly seized her body.

_We never know what we've got until it's gone._

She gripped the counter, "Emily, I have something I need to do. It's urgent, could you cover for me?" she called out to her colleague.

She didn't wait for an answer before she quickly snatched her purse and put on her coat. In no time at all, she was out the door.

She trudged along the short distance it took to reach Will's apartment, her steps stiff and unbending and her breath scruffy with agitation.

Her mind went off at a thousand miles an hour. _What was she doing?_

She quickened her steps and finally stopped in front of Will's apartment door.

She quickly drew in a breath, trying to control her breathing. As she did so her hand involuntarily moved up to gently smooth her hair to make it more acceptable (The wind absolutely demolished her hair).

As she went to knock, her hand abruptly stopped just a few inches from the door. She gave a silent defeated groan before sharply rapping her fist a few times against the door.

She could hear a slight "I'm coming." from the other side. (The kind you give to somebody outside your door, not the kind you yell during _intimate_ moments.)

She took in his appearance. His hair was slightly mussed. He wore a wrinkled undershirt (that looked slept on) and a pair of black slacks.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" His eyes were tired, which was a surprise considering how energetic he'd seemed back at the shop.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Her voice was fairly firm, _thank god_.

"Um. . . yeah, yeah sure." He quietly took a step backwards and opened the door wider. She tentatively stepped in and saw the couch crowded with pillows. He _was _sleeping. How long did it take for her to get here that he could already sleep?

He quickly walked over to the couch and started tidying it up. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting anyone." He beckoned for her to sit down, and she did.

"No it's fine, I really shouldn't have come here uninvited anyway." He took a bit long putting away the pillows and blanket. She briefly wondered if that was on purpose.

When he finally occupied the seat opposite her, she saw how his posture was a little cautious, so different from the man she had just recently seen. The cocky, laid-back attitude was gone, and the only thing left was Will Schuester.

She was fully convinced now it was all just an act. It's hard to fathom what he intended to do by bluntly putting up that act.

"We. . . never really had a talk after we broke up." He moved restlessly, and she tried to ignore that and continued. "There's a reason for the things that I did, Will. It may seem like nothing to some people, but it's everything to me."

He eventually ceased moving and relaxed a little. He slammed his eyes shut for a moment, "Did you really love me, Quinn?"

A low chuckle surfaced from her throat. "I don't know which tense I should answer that in."

"Why are you here, Quinn?" His voice was blunt, finalized with something she guessed was defeat. Was this what he transformed into after all that bravado?

"I guess. . . I just want to know what you were doing." She saw his face give a disbelieving look. And she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

He gave a constrained laugh. It sounded more like a loud hum. "I'm guessing you're talking about my so-called 'new look'? It's just this stupid idea that I had, now that I actually stop and think about it. It seems so ridiculous." _Oh, that's all? She anticipated him to get up and scream at her or something._

He watched intently at her eyes then, "Why do you care anyway? I thought we were done." She knocked back all the sudden excruciatingly painful feeling and squashed it down.

"I know. . . We are. . . I just—" She didn't have time to complete her sentence before his lips were down upon hers.

She attempted to resist, at first, but he felt so pleasant so secure so. . . intimately _familiar._

They slowly pulled apart after what felt like hours (At least she knew it was at least a minute. . . maybe?). At first, they just intently gazed at each other, both breathing rapidly, before she swiftly moved in and kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again, again, again.

Before she knew it they were ripping each other's clothes off as they stumbled their way into the bedroom.

For a while, it was pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : All the love goes to the lovely Laughingandsighing for beta-reading this. Also, a line borrowed from _The day you went away _by M2M. Thank you for everyone reading this.**

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think and review :)**


End file.
